Miette
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Miette |jname=ミルフィ |tmname=Millefeui |image=Miette.png |size=250px |region=Kalos |caption=Miette |gender=Female |anime=yes |colors=yes |eyes=Red |hair=Blue |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |epnum=XY026 |epname=A Battle by Any Other Name! |enva=Maggie McDowell |java=Saori Hayashi (XY026) Kei Shindō (XY080-XY112) |}} Miette (Japanese: ミルフィ Millefeui) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is a Pokémon Performer and a rival of who first appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. History Miette debuted in A Battle by Any Other Name!. She approached and after her took 's newly baked Poké Puffs and ate them. After telling Serena that Slurpuff thought her Poké Puffs were of moderate quality, she introduced herself to the group and let them taste some of her own Poké Puffs. As Serena and Miette quarreled over each other's knowledge about Poké Puffs, proposed that they should compete against each other in the Poké Puff Contest held that same day. Miette told the group that she was already planning to enter said contest, and Serena then decided to enter as well. Miette entered the contest and quickly advanced to the final round. Afterwards, she went to look for ingredients to use, but found out that every shop in town was sold out of Poké Puff ingredients. After talking to Ash and his friends, who were experiencing the same problem, she decided to go to a nearby forest with the group to find . There, she came with the idea to use her Slurpuff, as she can pick up sweet scents to easily find Berries. After walking through the forest for a while, her Slurpuff picked up a scent, which it and the group then followed. On top of a cliff, they found a large amount of fresh Berries. It turned out had stolen all Berries from town and the forest. Miette then had Slurpuff help defeat Team Rocket and retrieve the stolen Berries. The next day, Serena and Miette competed in the final round of the Poké Puff Contest. For the final round, Miette made a Poké Puff consisting of cotton candy and whipped cream, with a Tamato Berry topping. It was not enough to win however, as both Miette and Serena lost to the Berrybaker kids. As they both lost, they settled their quarrel and went on friendly terms. Miette decided to continue her and keep studying making Poké Puffs. She also whispered to Serena to tell Ash how she truly felt about him or she might reveal her own feelings and take Ash for herself, causing Serena to blush. In Performing with Fiery Charm!, Miette competed in the Dendemille Town Pokémon Showcase Rookie Class. She and Serena remain on much friendlier terms than before, though Miette is very fond of playfully teasing Serena about her crush on Ash, making Serena blush furiously every time she brings up the topic. In Party Dancecapades!, Miette attended a party hosted by Monsieur Pierre. She partnered with for the ballroom dance and later faced off against him and Serena in a Tag Battle alongside James. Despite her best efforts, Miette ended up losing the battle. In Master Class Is in Session!, Miette entered the Pokémon Showcase Master Class that was being held in Gloire City. In the first round, she was grouped with Serena and Sara Lee, and she was able to deliver a unique performance along with her Slurpuff. However, it wasn't impressive enough and she ended up receiving fewer votes than Serena. After her loss, Miette became very emotional and cried backstage, but she soon wiped the tears and congratulated Serena, telling her to win the competition for the both of them. Character While passionate and talented at Pokémon Training and baking, Miette seems to have a very high opinion of herself. She originally considered her Poké Puffs to be "perfect", and her rivalry with Serena started after she claimed hers were only "moderate" in comparison. After both girls lost the final of the Poké Puff Contest, however, Miette was willing to make up with Serena and they parted on relatively friendly terms. Miette is fairly graceful in defeat in general; she showed no resentment towards Serena beating her in the Dendemille Town and Gloire City Showcases, or to Ash and Serena beating her in the Tag Battle at Monsieur Pierre's dance party. Miette has a forward personality. She enjoys sneaking up behind people to surprise them and enjoys teasing others, usually in a playful manner. She quickly picked up on Serena's crush on Ash and brings it up at every instance she can. She has told Serena that she has a crush on Ash herself, describing him at times as their "other competition" apart from Pokémon Showcases. Miette also acts very flirtatious around Ash himself. Pokémon This listing is of Miette's known in the : is one of Miette's Pokémon. She first appeared stealing 's from the group with her Psychic move. According to Miette, Slurpuff thought Serena's Poké Puffs were of moderate quality. Afterwards she helped Miette in the preliminary round of the Poké Puff Contest, and it was later announced they proceeded to the final round. Later, when , and Miette went to a nearby forest to find Berries, Slurpuff picked up a scent, and the group quickly followed it. On top of a cliff the group found a large amount of fresh Berries. Right at that moment, the from earlier returned, now seemingly scared of something. It turned out they were being chased by . Slurpuff then helped defeat Team Rocket. The next day, she helped Miette in the final round of the Poké Puff Contest but they didn't win. Slurpuff appeared again in Performing with Fiery Charm! where she was performing along with Meowstic in the second round. She appeared again during Monsieur Pierre's dance party in Party Dancecapades!, dancing with before battling against him and Serena's alongside James's , both of them being defeated once Eevee evolved into and learned . Slurpuff reappeared in Master Class Is in Session! and Performing a Pathway to the Future! as the Pokémon Miette used during the Showcase Master Class. In the first round, she was grouped with Serena's Braixen and Sara Lee's . She performed rather well, but it was not enough to carry them on to the next round. Slurpuff's known moves are , , and .}} is Miette's second known Pokémon. He first appeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!, where he was used in the Pokémon Showcase Rookie Class being held in Dendemille Town. During the Theme Performance, he assisted Miette by using Psychic to stir the mixture used to make Poké Puffs. He was later seen performing along with Slurpuff in the second round. Meowstic's only known move is .}} Showcases Princess Keys obtained This listing is of the s Miette has obtained: * At least three Princess Keys (prior to Master Class Is in Session!) Master Class ranking Miette has achieved the following ranking in the Master Class tournament: * Showcase - (Master Class Is in Session!) Other achievements Miette has competed in the following Rookie Class tournaments: * Showcase - Third (Performing with Fiery Charm!) Pokémon competitions Miette has competed in the following : * Poké Puff Contest - Top 3 (A Battle by Any Other Name!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=林沙織 ''Saori Hayashi (XY026) 真堂圭 Kei Shindō (XY080-present) |en=Maggie McDowell |de=Moira May (XY026) |fi=Heljä Heikkinen |he= עינת אזולאי Einat Azulay |pl=Aleksandra Radwan |pt_br=Hannah Buttel (S19) |es_la=Betzabe Jara |es_eu=María Blanco }} Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters Category:Performers de:Tortina es:Miette fr:Miette it:Meringa ja:ミルフィ zh:米茹菲